


the night before

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, figure skating AU, there's not much to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Shouyou is in Moscow for his second assignment in the Grand Prix series when Tobio and he run into old acquaintances who are legends in the figure skating world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a short sequel to the [KageHina skating AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8260049) in the form of a crossover! In the interest of making sense, Kageyama’s reign as the world championship happened years after Yuuri’s last season, mkay? This way, the KageHina side of the story matches the Viktuuri side of their story

 

“Shouyou,” Tobio calls.  Shouyou turns around stiffly, his entire body feeling as though it’s made of a concrete block.

“Y-yes?” he answers.

Tobio sighs, shaking his head.  “You’ve been so tense since we landed in Russia.  You need to relax.  You did great in Canada so there is no reason to be so nervous.”

“B-b-but if I somehow screw up the performance or the jumps, I’ll end up at the bottom of the rankings and I’ll be the laughingstock of the whole of Japan!”

“No, you won’t.  Everyone is supportive of you and they are proud of you for making it this far so quickly after such a major injury.  They will be with you regardless of the results.”

Shouyou nods, stepping into Tobio’s arms.  In this position, he has a perfect view out the window of the hotel suite.  The nightscape in Moscow is beautiful in its own way, even though he is already homesick. 

“Want to go out for a bit?” Tobio suggests.  “I don’t think it’s the best idea to keep you cooped up inside the hotel if you’re on edge like this.”

“Where are we gonna go?” Shouyou asks as he pulls on a coat over his hoodie and jeans.

“Just out and about.  I haven’t done much exploring whenever I was in Moscow or any other competitions since I was focused only on winning.  I feel like what you need right now is a little break, though.”

“Okay,” Shouyou concedes.

The Japanese winters were nothing compared to what they have to brave in Russia.  As soon as they step outside of the building, winds cut into Shouyou’s face like a thousand blades.

“Idiot,” Tobio mutters.  “You should have bundled up more.”

He takes his own scarf off and ties it around Shouyou's face.  He pulls his hood up and zips his coat up all the way.

“I don’t want you to be cold, though,” Shouyou protests.

“Who’s the one competing in an international event tomorrow?” Tobio points out. 

Shouyou pouts. 

“Good.  I thought so.”

“Do you know what we can do around here?” Shouyou asks once they have hailed a cab.

Tobio shrugs.  “I figured we could go into the downtown area and walk around.  Go see the Red Square, take pictures of the St. Basil’s Cathedral if you’re more into taking photos and stuff.  We can go buy souvenirs for Natsu while we’re at it.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Their first stop is the Red Square.  There still are so many people after sundown.  Shouyou takes a few pictures on his mobile and manages to take a few with Tobio.  He sends some of the pictures to Natsu.  He forgets the time difference but he knows that this will make Natsu happy when she does see it.

After walking around the Red Square and checking out other attractions nearby, they decide to take go for a stroll down at the Sokolniki Park.  By now, Shouyou has gotten used to the cold and the mulled wine they bought earlier helps.

“Feeling better now?” Tobio asks, casually draping his arm around Shouyou’s shoulders.

“I think so?  I’m still nervous about tomorrow but I’m not as much of a nervous wreck that I was an hour ago.  Thanks, Tobio.”

“No problem.  I just know you well.  Don’t drink too much of that stuff, though.  I know that you have a low alcohol tolerance.  Let’s not forget what happened on your twentieth birthday.”

Shouyou scowls.  “That was the first time I went out for drinks and everyone was aiming to get me hammered!  You really should have held them back or something!”

Tobio chuckles.  “But it was more interesting that way, don’t you think?”

“Heck no.  Remembering what I did was so embarrassing.  Why didn’t you stop me when I was convinced that I could fly?”

“I did stop you from running up to the rooftop, so I think I did my job,” Tobio muses.

“But they still saw me flapping around like an idiot!  I still can’t fully accept what happened that night.”

“Hi, Toby!” someone calls out in English.

Both Shouyou and Tobio turn around towards the voice.  Shouyou does a double-take as he recognises the two people standing there.

“Hi, Viktor,” Tobio grumbles.  “I told you to call me either Tobio or Kageyama, haven’t I?”

Shouyou personally doesn’t think that he won’t be complaining if Viktor flipping Nikiforov called him by a nickname.  Next to Viktor is Yuuri Katsuki, another figure skating legend in his own right.  Shouyou still remembers all those years ago when he saw the press conference when Katsuki-san practically declared his love on national television.  And then there was that stint with Viktor at the Cup of China, which proved that he could indeed win with the power of love.  The last he’s heard, he was still living with Viktor and in love as ever.

“H-h-h-hello!  I’m Shouyou Hinata!  N-nice to meet y-you!” Shouyou stutters.

Viktor turns his blinding smile to Shouyou.  “Oh, hello.  Are you Toby’s lover?”

“No!” Shouyou practically shrieks.  “He’s just my coach.  We’re here for the Rostelecom Cup!”

Katsuki-san taps Viktor on the shoulder.  “Don’t be so forward, Viktor.  You’re probably intimidating the little guy.  Hi there, Hinata-kun.”

Shouyou mumbles a ‘hi’ back.  He looks at Tobio, demanding an explanation.

“I competed against Yuri Plisetsky at the tail end of his junior days and Viktor happened to be there.  He thought I was cute little genius.”

“I’ve watched some of your programs,” Viktor says with a smile.  “It’s impressive that you learned to do a quadruple flip.  I haven’t seen anyone do it other than myself and my Yuuri here.”

Tobio smirks.  “Practice helps.  Watching your videos and Katsuki-san’s helped a lot.”

“Still,” Katsuki-san chimes in.  “Your form is nearly identical to Viktor’s in your quad flips. I was so impressed when I saw the way you execute your jumps.”

Hmm, now that Katsuki-san has mentioned it, Shouyou can see how Tobio’s form mirrors those of the former top skaters around the world.  Shouyou would always complain when Tobio insisted that Shouyou jump in a specific way but he supposes that he can’t complain when the king himself gives an order.

“I simply watched the videos and copied what I saw.  It’s as simple as that.”

“Not everyone is a friggin' genius like you, you know,” Shouyou mutters.

“Yeah, that’s how I felt when Viktor showed up at my family inn,” Katsuki-san chuckles.  “He had me skating to a song about sexual love in the interest of surprising the audience like it was nothing.  He also convinced me to do a quad right at the end of the free program when I wasn't confident that I could land it.”

Viktor smiles at Katsuki-san fondly.  “You were the one to surprise me when you switched that out for a quad flip, though.  I just couldn’t hold myself back after seeing a performance like that.”

Tobio clears his throat.  “It’s getting cold out.  If you’ll excuse us, we’ll head back to the hotel now.”

“Aww,” Viktor pouts.  “But the night is so young!  You can just sleep in until your event, right?  Come on, let me show you around.”

“Uhm,” Shouyou glances back and forth between Tobio and Viktor.  As much as he loves Tobio and respects him as his coach, this is Viktor Nikiforov they are talking about here! The legend of legends himself!

“One more hour won’t hurt, right, Tobio?” Shouyou tries.  In Japanese he whispers, “C’mon!  You’re not going to make me pass up on a chance like this, are you?  Pretty please?”

Tobio sighs.  “Fine.  One hour.  Then we’re heading back.  Got it?”

Shouyou grins.  “Yes, sir!”

Turns out, Viktor’s idea of showing them around is to take them to his favourite restaurant.  Shouyou doesn’t mind as he wasn’t able to eat a lot during dinner due to his nerves.  But watching a drunk Viktor get more and more drunk is something else.  He was already extremely affectionate with Katsuki-san to begin with but now it’s like watching a puppy cling to its master.

“Sorry about this,” Katsuki-san says, smiling sheepishly.  He is trying his best to stop Viktor from stripping off.  “He is a bit of an exhibitionist when he's drunk.”

“It’s fine!” says Shouyou.  He won’t be complaining if he gets to see Viktor half-naked and kissing Katsuki-san.  Because he’s been a fan forever, that’s the only reason!

“Shouyou,” Tobio grumbles.  “It’s been an hour already.  I think it’s best that we go.  Clearly, Viktor is not in a state to be drinking anymore.”

“Onsen. . . love it . . . Yuuri,” Viktor slurs.  He kisses Katsuki-san, this time fully on the mouth.  “Let’s take a dip, Yuuri~”

“I’m going to take this silly drunk back to our hotel room,” Katsuki-san laughs.  He has to struggle to put the coat on Viktor while ensuring that Viktor won’t take his trousers off.  “It was nice meeting you two.  I’ll be watching you tomorrow at the rink.  Good luck!”

“Th-thank you!” Shouyou replies.  “I’ll win and make Japan proud.”

Katsuki-san smiles.  “I’m sure you will.  Bye now.  Viktor, say goodbye.”

Viktor nods.  “Bye-bye, Toby.  Bye, Shou.”  Katsuki-san has to practically hold Viktor up as they walk towards the entrance.

“Well.  That was quite the experience,” Tobio mutters.  “I guess people like Viktor and Katsuki-san would be invited to events like these.”

“I still can’t fully believe that Viktor knows you personally!” Shouyou exclaims.  The excitement dies down a bit as soon as they are outside, greeted by the savage Russian cold.

“Like I said.  Chance meeting in my junior days.  C’mon.  You don’t want to stay up late the night before a competition, do you?  I want you to be in top condition for this.”

Shouyou nods, grinning.  “Will I be rewarded for my good behaviour?”

The corner of Tobio’s mouth twitches up.  He grabs Shouyou’s chin and tilts it up.  “Only if you can satisfy me with your performance tomorrow.”

“I’ll try my best, then.”

“Good.  I know you will.”

Shouyou already knows that tomorrow’s short program will go smoothly.  He has the best coach by his side after all.  He believes in himself; he believes in the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> *wonders if anyone caught a subtle reference to a Bubunhanten doujinshi*


End file.
